Volleyball
Volleyball is an enjoyable activity for the beach or the park. The game is played by two team of six players, with up to six substitutes allowed in a squad. A net is fixed across the middle of a court eighteen metres long and nine metres wide. Two flexible antennae mark the extremes between which the ball must pass over the net. Play starts by one player serving the ball over the net from behind the base line. When the ball has passed over the net, the receiving team may play the ball three times before they must pass it back over the net. Each player is only allowed to touch the ball once. The object of the game is to force the ball down onto to the floor of the opponents court,or to put them under so much pressure that they are unable to return the ball. In volleyball, if the ball does not go back over the net, the opposition win a point. After each time a team wins the ball back from the opposition each player rotates one position clockwise. This rotation is a special feature of the game and it means that all players must play both in the front line and the back line. A team wins a set by scoring 25 points with a two point lead and wins the match by winning three sets. To be able to play volleyball well the two main important factors are posture and movement without these skills like the dig or volley would not be performed well. To play volleyball well you need to be able to be in the correct place at the right time, and be balanced. To practice skills in a static position is of little benefit, the coach must always try to introduce pre and post-contact movement into a drill. The Ready position ' POSTURE' ; When moving, both the center of weight and the eyes should travel parallel to the floor and thus the head does not move up and down. :A good fun exercise to encourage movement would be Shadow, where player A will copy payer B's movement. The forearm pass or dig is used to play a ball that is coming below head height, so it cannot be volley or a ball which is traveling a a great velocity. This technique is implemented by bringing the forearms together to make a platform, off which the ball rebounds. The forearm pass is most often used to receive the service or opponents attacking shot. Successfully Mastering the Forearm Pass. As with the volley, you must adopt the ready position. It is important to firstly decide whether to go for the ball and then call for it and move to the ball. You should then stop before playing the ball. The contact of the ball takes place in the mid line of the body. The hands are together and the elbows are straightened and locked. This will enable the player to form a platform for the ball to hit. The ball is contacted on the forearms just above the wrist. THE VOLLEY This is a two handed pass above the forehead. This skill is usually the first to be taught to a beginner because it is possible to get a game going very quickly with this skill. The volley is mostly used to set up an attack close to the net - to set the ball - for an attacker to smash the ball over the net. It can also be used to receive a slow moving ball from the opposition. HOW TO VOLLEY. Each player on the court should adopt the ready position, this gives the player the ability to move and respond to where ever the ball is going to go. To volley the player should face the direction the ball is going to be played. The player should be in a position to make contact with the ball slightly above and in front of the forehead. The hands are ball shaped and about 10cm apart. As the ball approaches the hands, the player starts to extend his legs and then arms. As the ball goes into the players arms the arms start to extend and passes the ball in the direction required. This accompanied with a transfer in weight from the back foot to the front foot will propel the ball forward. '' The serve is a skill used to start ever rally. It is necessary to develop a serve which is reliable and then develop it and make it stronger to try and force errors out of the opposition. 'TYPE OF SERVES' There are 5 main types of serve : basic underarm serve, overarm float, overarm topspins, roundhouse and jump serves. ;This page is only going to deal with the underarm serve. ''';; The server stands behind the base line. ' ;;' The players left foot is pointed in the intended direction of the ball. ' ;;' The weight is on the back right foot and the ball is held in the left hand. ' ;;'The hitting hand can be in a fist or open and the ball is struck with the palm or flat fist. ' ;' For a Right handed player: ' ;'This page is only going to deal with the underarm serve. ;; The server stands behind the base line. ' ;;' The players left foot is pointed in the intended direction of the ball. ' ;;' The weight is on the back right foot and the ball is held in the left hand. ' ;;'The hitting hand can be in a fist or open and the ball is struck with the palm or flat fist. ' 'THE CONTACT AND FOLLOW THROUGH' '''As the hitting hand is taken back and then swung forward, the body weight is moved from the back foot to the front foot. Just as the right hand is about to hit the ball the left hand releases the ball and the hitting arm strikes the ball.' All throughout this action the servers attention is always focused on the ball THE SMASH The smash is the main attacking shot used in volleyball and is probably one of the hardest moves to master. TYPES OF SMASH The smasher can vary the smash by smashing cross court, down the line, hitting of the block and hitting a controlled speed block. As always the players tactical ability to decide which one to execute will determine whether they are an effective attacker. HOW TO SMASH To prepare for the smash the player must drop off of the net so the setter can set the ball in front of the smasher. When jumping, both feet should be together to stop the player from jumping forward into the net. The four step approach is usually used as shown on the left. The arms are swung forcefully backwards and the knees are bent. The power of the jump is a mixture of the arm swing and straightening of the knees and hips. The approach should take the smasher to the place where the jump will be made before jumping. The hitting arm is drawn back behind and to the side of the head, the arm then straightens at the elbow when jumping with the hand moving from the side of the head to the position of above and slightly in front of the hitting shoulder. When making contact with the ball it is important to remember the hand should be slightly cupped and contact with the ball is with the palm of the hand slightly in front of the hitting shoulder The block is the first line of defense against the smash. It is usually performed by more than one front row players and is used to stop the the smashed ball from crossing the net and to deflect it into the opponents court. TYPES OF BLOCK As mentioned before you can have one two or three front court players blocking. A good block should be able to move along the net quickly and efficiently, jump in the right place, at the right time and be able to read the smasher. HOW TO BLOCK The player should be close to the net and shoulders parallel to the net, feet shoulder width apart, back straight and hands in front of the shoulders. Blockers need to be ready to move along the net to be in the correct position. This should be where the attacker is anticipated to hit the ball across the net. To move laterally, side stepping is the quickest and best form of movement. The jump should include the player jumping vertically with the extension of the legs and the hands vertically and slightly forward. The arms are extended over the net with the elbows locked. There should be no gap between both hands and the fingers of each hand should be spread. The timing of the block depends on the characteristics of the individual smasher. The basic rule is that the blocker should jump just after the smasher. You have just completed the main coaching points to play volleyball at a basic level.